The operation of a conventional push-type mechanical button generally entails a linear displacement of the button by force. The displacement of the button may actuate one or more sensors (e.g., a switch), which may in turn cause an electrical signal to be transmitted. Specifically, the linear motion of the force on the button is transferred linearly to a sensor. For example, when an “up” volume button is pushed on an electronic device such as a cell phone or a music player, the button may actuate a sensor that in turn transmits a signal to the device's processor in order to increase the volume for the device.
Pivot-type mechanical buttons are different from push-type mechanical buttons in that pivot-type mechanical buttons typically have a body that pivots about an axis, with one or more buttons coupled to the pivoting body. A force applied to a button of a pivot-type button's body, for example, may create a torque about the pivot point of the pivot body, which displaces the button to actuate a sensor, as opposed to transferring linear force to a sensor in push-type mechanical buttons.